


Feast of Saint John

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Dialogue, Gen, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation in a diner on a hot day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast of Saint John

“Jeez, it's hot. Pass me more of that iced tea stuff, Benny, I'm melting here.”

“I must say, for a greasy spoon café they do surprisingly nice tea.”

“Huh. High praise coming from a Canadian. Thought Americans couldn't do tea.”

“Well, generally speaking I find you do coffee better...”

“Yeah, but on a day like this coffee just won't do it. Huh, Benny, you ever wonder why those days exist?”

“What days, Ray?”

“You know. High days, holy days. Holidays.”

“I suppose we need them.”

“You gonna come then?”

“Well, I wouldn't like to intrude on a family ritual...”

“Jeeze, you got a pole up your yazoo? You are family, dumb ass. Do I gotta get Ma to smack you? If you don't come she'll be pissed. Don't get her pissed. You wouldn't like Ma when she's pissed.”

“Well, it's certainly never been my intention to annoy your mother, Ray.”

“Hey, just shut up already and say 'yes, I'll come Ray.'”

“Uhm... yes, I'll come Ray.”


End file.
